


I'll Be There

by ALCwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCwriter/pseuds/ALCwriter
Summary: Another fic where Steve does whatever it takes to save Tony.OR ~Four men break into Tony's lab and paralyze him with a tranquilizer. They attempt to have their way with him- That is, until Steve comes busting through the door and rips all their heads off.#steverogersprotectshishubby #husbands #butnotreally #theyarejustdatinginthisone #badasssteve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark / Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work I've ever posted online. I'm a sucker for when Steve protects Tony. Comment if ya like, and send me some prompts so I can write more! :)

****Tony POV ***

Fuck. 

He breathed under his breath. His newly developed prototype had just disintegrated at his fingertips after he’d been working on it for weeks. It wasn’t that big of a deal - more of an annoyance than anything. After all, this was pretty much a weekly occurrence. But still - fucking annoying.

Tony had spent most of his days and nights in his lab the last few months. The Avengers had been taking a break - and well thankfully the world was letting them take that break. Nothing had gone to shit yet… at least... Tony grinned when he thought about what he had been doing with all this free time. Apart from spending time working on new projects, he’d also been spending quite a lot of time with Steve. 

He never really expected Steve to fall for him, but somehow, he did. And Tony was just as shocked at himself, for falling for someone like Steve. He never really saw himself being with someone, you know, forever. Yet when he saw Steve he couldn’t help but want to melt into him for the rest of his life. His tall figure, his safe blue eyes… the way he talked to Tony so gently… Tony couldn’t get enough. Of course, Tony kept his sass, and his guard up most of the time. It would take more than a few months to get past all the walls he’d built. 

A loud clank nearby took Tony out of his trance. The hair stood up on the back of his neck. His gut filled with dread - someone was here. He couldn’t see them - but he knew they were there. Why wasn’t JARVIS speaking to him? Why didn’t the security alarm sound? Tony went to activate his suit - but he didn’t speak in time. 

Something sharp hit his right side - causing him to fall from the impact. Tony opened his eyes and still saw no one surrounding him - but he looked down and saw what looked like a dart in his right ribcage. Before he could to remove it - everything went still. Tony tried to move his arms - but he couldn’t. He tried to move his fingers - but he couldn’t. His heart started beating double time. He could feel his body going into a cold sweat. 

He was paralyzed. 

It had to be whatever was in the dart. It had stopped him from being able to move. All Tony could do was dart his eyes, back and forth, anxiously anticipating who his attacker was. Were they going to kidnap him? Kill him? Normally he would be in his suit by now, fighting them off - or flying away. But now, he had nothing. He couldn’t move a damn muscle. He couldn’t even speak to ask JARVIS for help.

Panic overtook his body. But he knew whoever was watching him couldn’t tell. For even his body wouldn’t shake. Everything was still.

“Tony Stark. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Tony darted his eyes above him and saw 4 unfamiliar male figures. They all had masks on - except one - who seemed to be the leader of the bunch. He had dark black hair that stuck to his forehead from sweat. His eyes were so dark they almost looked black. His grin was venomous and it was making Tony’s stomach churn. 

There was nothing he could do. Nothing. He tried to brainstorm. Tried to figure out SOMEHOW to get himself un-paralyzed. But his body could do nothing. His mouth wouldn’t move. The men were mumbling something to each other but Tony couldn’t concentrate. He was feeling claustrophobic in his own body, like he couldn’t escape if he tried his hardest. He could feel tears trickle in his eyes but he tried hard to conceal them. He couldn’t let them know how scared he was. 

“You all guard the entrances. I can take it from here.” The leader said in his menacing voice. Tony could see him setting up a camera on a counter 6 feet away from where Tony’s body was frozen on the cold hard ground. Why would his attacker be setting up a camera? A torture video? A murder video? There was no one who would be bothered enough by him being tortured … but… Steve. Oh Steve. Tony closed his eyes and prayed to something, anything, that this had nothing to do with Steve. Anger and anxiety welled up in Tony’s brain. But - he could do nothing. 

Tony gulped and prepared himself for what was coming next. He wished he could speak some snide remark to his attacker - but his mouth remained numb. He closed his eyes and prayed that whatever this was - it would be over soon.

********Steve’s POV******

Steve was sitting in his lazy chair, with his reading glasses on, scanning through a new book. This one was boring him a bit - but he didn’t want to waste the money he had spent on it. He grunted and sat up in his chair a bit more. His arms felt sore from the training session he had earlier today at Stark Towers. He had been throwing his fists at a punching bag for four hours. Of course, his supersoldier self didn’t get hurt from the training - but he always felt a little sore. 

He grinned thinking about the grilled cheese sandwiches Tony made for him after his workout. They were burnt and... well tasted like shit, but Steve didn’t care one bit. He ate two of the sandwiches with a smile plastered on his face. He’d do anything for Tony.  
Tony was pretty much all he thought about. He thought about bringing him flowers, making him breakfast in bed, massaging his back every morning, and well you know any other tooth- rotting things. Tony was the first person he had fallen in love with since he had woken up from the ice. He couldn’t explain how it happened - but it did. Steve noticed Tony - and from then on he just couldn’t look away. You could say Steve was a little obsessed. 

“Sir, Mr. Stark is in trouble” The voice caused him to drop his book from the shock. His watch that had JARVIS programmed into the interface spoke to him bluntly. Steve’s heart dropped to his stomach. 

Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony is in trouble. He could be hurt. He could be hurt. Tony. Tony. He never asks for help. Tony could be hurt. 

You can’t lose another person you love. 

He didn’t even ask JARVIS to explain more before running towards his garage door to get in his car and speed as fast as he could to Tony’s doorstep.

“Where is he? What’s going on?” Steve asked urgently as he slammed his car door shut. He wished he could be wherever Tony was right now and just hold him. He never should have left him alone this morning. Tony had offered for him to stay - but Steve didn’t want to intrude and -

JARVIS interrupted his thoughts. “There is four men in his lab. They broke in and shot him with a tranquilizer. He seems to be paralyzed. They are planning to video tape something of Mr. Stark for money.”

Steve growled at JARVIS’s report. His heart started beating faster and his foot slammed on the gas. He was an 8-minute drive away tops. He could get there and save him. No one was allowed to touch HIS Tony. What were they going to do to him? Could he get there in time? Would they kidnap him before he could save him?  
Steve blinked his eyes harshly and tried to clear his head. He had to get ready to fight. His blood was boiling already. He was ready to destroy anything that got between him and saving his Tony. 

“Mr. Rogers I can show you a live video if you would like to assess the situation” JARVIS said through Steve’s small watch. 

“Yes, JARVIS thank you. Please update me with anything I should know.” 

Steve was going over 100 mph on the back roads to Tony’s house. His hands gripped the cars shifter tightly, as he switched the gears of his vehicle. It was in this moment he wished he lived much, much, much closer. A video screen popped up on the right side of Steve’s dash. Steve listened and watched as he skillfully kept his car going as fast as it could to his destination. His heart sank again when he heard an evil voice come on the screen

He could see an overhead view of Tony’s lab. He saw Tony’s body crumpled on the floor, laying completely still. Steve knew that Tony couldn’t move, he knew that his baby was helpless and scared. And it killed him to imagine anything horrible happening to Tony again. He had already been through so much. Steve had been there for his panic attacks and the nights where Tony refused to sleep because of the nightmares that haunted him. Steve had held him all night and just wished he could take away his pain.

“People are going to pay a lot of money for this.” Said a man with black hair in a heavy dark coat. Steve gripped the steering wheel and clenched his teeth. The man was standing over Tony, looking down at him like he was some kind of toy. The man started spreading Tony’s limbs out so that he was no longer in a fetal position. Tony looked like dead weight. He looked lifeless. Steve couldn’t bare it. He knew he had to sneak in slowly - or else he could be his with the tranquilizer too. And then they would both be stuck. But Steve wasn’t worried, he knew he could take 4 men down - easy.

Only 5 more minutes. That’s it. 5 minutes and I’ll be there. And then I’ll be able to rip their sorry asses apart. 5 minutes. 5 minutes. 5 minutes. 5 minutes. 5 minutes... 

“That’s better.” Said the man. He followed his words with a poisonous laugh. Steve glanced up at the video screen and nearly choked. The man had taken off Tony’s shirt and pants. Leaving Tony in just his black boxer briefs. Tony’s chest was heaving up and down, up and down quicker than Steve had even seen before. Before Steve could even guess what the man was going to do to his Tony - he saw him lean down and kiss Tony on the lips. 

Steve wanted to vomit. He needed to be there now. He needed to rip the man to shreds. 

2minutes. 2 minutes. 2 minutes.

*****Tony’s POV****

The man was kissing him. Tony’s body went numb. I mean, it was already physically numb. But now his heart stopped and his breath hitched and his mind went blank. He felt bile threaten to come up his throat. He wanted to kick, scream, punch, roll - ANYTHING to get the greasy man off of him. But his body wouldn’t cooperate. No one was coming to save him. His attackers must have disabled JARVIS - or made it so he wasn’t working in his lab. JARVIS would have warned him if someone had broken in. His security was the best of the best. So how are these men here - touching him?

A whimper escaped his lips and before he could try to make another noise he was slapped harshly across his left cheek. Tony made a guttural sound. He wanted to cover his face and aide to his pain but it was impossible. Tony would take a slap to the face a million times over than that man kissing him ever again.

“So pretty when you cry.” The man said. Wiping away one of Tony’s tears that he couldn’t stop from rolling out. Disgusting. 

Tony’s eyes squinted and his head throbbed. He was so helpless. He knew he was at this man’s mercy and there was nothing he could do in this moment to get out of it. Tony’s eyes looked up at the man’s video camera, which seemed to have the perfect view of his now stripped body. The only thing protecting him from full exposure was his thin boxer briefs. Why would they want him half naked? A torture video starting with a kiss? This guy must be insane.

“You know you’re all mine now. No one can save you. Your security system was easy enough to hack...and well you’re no different than me without that fancy suit on.” The attacker kicked tony in the ribs - twice. Tony gasped for air. The pain shot through his body. He saw stars. He honestly hoped that he would just lose consciousness and never wake up. He couldn’t handle another kidnapping, or another torture session. His body couldn’t - his mind couldn’t. 

What made him want to disappear even more is when the man started taking off his own belt - and then his pants. Leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. Tony couldn’t breathe all of the sudden. Because now he knew what this was. The man was going to rape him. Tony could tell - because the man’s eyes were pure evil and his hand was cupping his own crotch with pleasure. Tony had been assaulted before. He was 14 years old. And he hadn’t forgot one second of that day. He knew he couldn’t handle it again. 

Tony started crying even more. He didn’t care who saw it now. The man didn’t seem to notice Tony’s tears. He was just scanning Tony over and walking towards him with a menacing look. The man leaned down and pressed his crotch against Tony’s. Tony would have rather of been cut in half than be touched any longer. Tony just wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“Motherfucking fuckers, fuck!” A loud crash and growl came from a few meters away. Tony recognized that voice from anywhere. It was Steve. Steve was here. 

Tony couldn’t see Steve, but he knew that he was fighting off the men that had come with the lead attacker. He could hear grunts and the sound of fists colliding with skin. The man who was once assaulting him was now attempting to pick him up.

No no no no no no no. He was going to take him somewhere. And then he would never see Steve again. And there would be torture - so much pain. No no no NO.

The attacker was gripping Tony’s hair tightly, dragging him on the floor slowly.... -Until suddenly he wasn’t being dragged anymore and his limp body hit the cold hard ground. Tony opened his eyes to see Steve, his Steve, on top of his attacker throwing punch after punch. Tony felt so much relief in that moment. He knew he was safe. Steve would protect him. He always did.  
Steve’s arms bulged through his black t-shirt while he pinned the disgusting man down. Tony could feel the rage radiating off of Steve’s body.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Steve practically roared in the man’s face. Tony had never heard Steve swear so much in his life. The attacker just laughed and earned himself another rib breaking punch from Steve. 

“I was just here to have a good time.” The man said, nodding his head towards Tony. Steve stood up and slammed the man into the wall. Steve looked back at Tony for a split second. His eyes were a dark, dark, possessive blue. His forehead was glistening in sweat, and his mouth was clamped shut. But through his serious face - Tony knew Steve was trying to assure him that he was safe. That he was going to take care of it. Tony’s heart fluttered because all he needed was that look. If he was to die in this moment, he would be okay. Because Steve was the last thing he ever saw. 

“Come on, you don’t want to share? How could you not share something so beautiful and- ...” The man’s words were cut short by Steve’s fist. His body crumpled to the ground. Tony thought the man might be dead. His body seemed just as still as his.

“I don’t fucking share.” Steve remarked, kicking the man while he was seemingly unconscious. Steve huffed and turned towards Tony. Tony wanted to smile but all he could do was cry. He felt tears streaming down his face. His body still wouldn’t move. It was failing him. How long would this paralyzing dart work?

Steve knelt down next to Tony and took out the dart that penetrated his side. He immediately scooped Tony in his arms and held him against his chest. Tony let out a silent sob as he felt Steve’s strong arms around his body. Thank God. Thank God he came. 

“Baby I know you can’t talk. JARVIS told me they used something to paralyze you. It should only be a few more hours until you can move again. Okay baby? Baby can you hear me? Baby?” Steve was holding him so tightly and supporting his neck with his right arm. Tony wanted to blink, nod, ANYTHING but instead he felt himself slowly losing consciousness. The panic had overwhelmed him. He couldn’t stop his mind from shutting down.

He only saw black. 

******Steve’s POV*****

Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. Anything to do with protecting Tony and he turned vicious. No one is allowed to hurt the one he loves. Steve kept calling out to Tony but there was no response. He just watched Tony’s fearful eyes flutter closed while he laid in his arms. 

“JA- AA- ARVIS is he okay? What’s happening?” Steve croaked as his heart started beating even faster than before. He was worried. What if Tony was crashing? What if his heart was going to stop? 

“His vitals are stable sir. His body is trying to recover. He seems to be unconscious from a panic attack.”

Steve’s heart ached, but he felt so much relief because Tony was in his arms - he was alive. He was with him, and now no one could hurt him. Steve stood up carefully with Tony in his arms bridal style. He effortlessly lifted Tony’s head into the crook of his neck and supported the back of him with his hand. He just needed Tony to be as close to him as possible. As safe as possible. Steve briskly walked through the lab towards Tony’s bedroom. He needed to lay him somewhere while Steve took care of... well...cleaning up the mess he made. 

Tony’s bedroom was messy with clothes on the floor and his bed unmade. Steve couldn’t help but think of what they had been doing the night before under these same sheets. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He gently laid Tony down on the bed and threw the covers over him. Steve could see the bruise forming on his cheek from where his attacker had slapped him. It made Steve’s blood boil. 

Steve wanted to scream when he thought about what that man was going to do to Tony. It was no secret now that the man was going to record himself raping Tony - and sell it online, or to someone. Steve couldn’t fathom why someone would want to do something so evil. And why to his baby? Tony had been through enough. Steve didn’t want to think about the nightmares that would come from this. He sighed and looked at Tony’s face. He looked peaceful as he slept in his normal place. Steve reached out to stroke his cheek gently. 

“JARVIS how long until he wakes up?” Steve asked quietly. Thank God for JARVIS. He would kiss him if he could 

“1-hour 23 minutes sir.” Steve nodded and decided it would be safe to clear out the lab now. He knew all of the attackers were unconscious, but he needed them out of the building. 

“I’ll be back honey. I’m going to lock you in here. You’re going to be just fine. Give me 5 minutes.” Steve whispered over Tony’s small body. Steve figured Tony couldn’t hear him. But he spoke anyways, just in case.  
Steve was back before 5 minutes had passed. The 3 men that were the leader’s accomplices were dead. Steve had no regrets. He disposed of them properly. The leader had survived, and well, Steve locked him in a special place that Tony had for intruders like him. Steve knew he needed to pry for any more info later on. He did not want anything like this happening again. Ever. 

Steve unlocked Tony’s bedroom door and found him sleeping in the same spot. He felt a slight smile fall onto his lips. He would never get tired of this view. He locked the door behind him and took off his shoes. Steve crawled into the bed next to his nearly nude lover. He wrapped his arms around him, and held him against his chest. Tony normally slept this way with him when he was scared - or felt alone. So Steve left both of them in that position. Only an hour until Tony would start waking up.

He looked at Tony’s bruised face again. He was so beautiful. So pure. Even when Tony told him almost daily that he was “damaged goods” or a “dirt bag” Steve never believed a single word of it. Steve knew Tony didn’t think of himself very highly. But he was going to try his hardest to tell Tony just how wrong he was about himself. Steve’s eyes fell to the bruises on Tony’s ribs. They were starting to turn purple and they looked so painful. He tore his eyes away and tried to focus on the parts of Tony that weren’t injured. It hurt too much to see him broken.

Steve was afraid of the pain that would come when Tony woke up. He wrapped his arms around him even tighter, and nuzzled his chin on top of Tony’s head. Steve’s body completely engulfed Tony’s in safety. Now he just had to wait. 

******Tony’s POV*****

Tony’s heavy eyes stretched open. He wasn’t sure where he was - or why he felt like he had just got run over by a million pounds. 

Until all the memories rushed back to him. His breath hitched as he remembered the men that surrounded him in his lab. And how they stripped off his clothes - and how they kissed him so harshly - and - 

“Baby, are you awake? Honey?” Steve was looking down at Tony with concern in his eyes. Tony’s heart started beating rapidly, and his hands started trembling. A broken sob arose from his mouth. Tony knew he could move his body now, but he laid completely still, pressed against Steve’s chest. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Tony felt Steve squeeze his body even tighter around him.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” His sweet voice made Tony sob even more. He was trying to navigate between the feelings of grief and relief. Grief for what had been done to him, and relief for being saved before it was too late. Tony was having trouble catching his breath between sobs. He tucked his face closer into Steve’s neck and wrapped his legs around Steve’s. Tony just wanted to be as close to him as possible. He wished Steve could just hold him like this forever, because then nothing could ever touch him again. 

They laid there like that for 15 minutes before Tony’s sobs started to subside. Steve stayed silent but held him securely against him. Tony’s bare chest rubbed against Steve’s t-shirt. He winced as he attempted to pull his face up to Steve’s eye level. 

“I should go get you some ice and.... some medication for the bruises.” Steve said as his blue eyes scanned Tony’s body up and down. Tony gulped when he saw the pain that resided in his lovers’ eyes. He could tell he was in a different kind of agony. He was hurt from seeing Tony like this. 

“No, please stay.” Tony squeaked. He couldn’t bare being left alone right now. His lips started trembling and his body threatened to cry even more than before. “I need you to stay.” Tears rolled down his face again. Steve just nodded and reached out to caress Tony’s face. His touch was so gentle, so warm, it made Tony feel like sunshine was sitting on his skin. 

Tony felt stupid because he really wasn’t that hurt. I mean a few kicks and punches was nothing compared to what had been done to him in the past. But the attempted rape was something he wasn’t expecting. And it made him feel so dirty - and so exposed. 

“They were gonna ...... he was gon-n-n-na rape me-e.” Tony said almost so quiet that his voice sounded like the wind. His heart broke when he said the words out loud. He didn’t want to admit to Steve how scared he was. But he knew Steve could see right through him.

“I know honey. I’m so sorry.” Steve croaked. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Tony gazed up at him and saw his blue eyes were becoming glassy. “But they won’t ever touch you again. No one will, I promise you.” 

Tony believed him. He knew Steve would kill for him - die for him if he had to. Tony didn’t understand why he would. But he accepted it because honestly, he needed to know someone would give a shit if he was to drop dead tomorrow. 

“Go back to sleep honey, I’ll be here when you wake up. You need to rest.” Steve cooed. Tony knew he was right. His body ached and his head was pounding. He locked his eyes with Steve once more and leaned in for a soft kiss. Steve obliged and met his lips with a gentle touch. Steve’s hand moved to the small of Tony’s back and rubbed it ever so slightly. 

“I love you.” Tony said, as he rested his head on the pillow beneath him. He still kept his legs tangled up with Steve’s, and turned his head so that he was nuzzled into his lover’s chest once more. 

“I love you.” Steve said. “Now rest.” Tony felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. He knew he would be okay. Steve would coach him through everything to come. He would survive. He always does.


End file.
